The present invention relates to a tube shaped pelt board inner bag of fat- and moisture absorbent material with a first end boundary and a second end boundary, of the kind used for cladding of pelt boards used in drying the leather side of pelts, said pelt boards comprising a nose end and a foot end and a holding area where the pelt in stretched position is retained in stretched position during the drying procedure, where the pelt comprises a jaw part and a rear edge of the back side of the pelt, and where the pelt board inner bag consists of a tube shaped bag item the wall of which is perforated.
The use of an fat absorbent cladding of pelt boards used for drying out pelts from fur animals is well known. The fat absorbing cladding, which often consists of paper, serves for protection of the pelt board, which often consists of wooden pelt boards. Earlier was paper from newspaper used for wrapping the pelt boards, before they were provided with pelts to be dried out. However, the newspaper were difficult to remove subsequent to the drying out of the pelts, and thus there were later developed tube shaped bags of paper, suited for tearing on the outside of the pelt board, as it appears from DK 96 00208 U3. From said utility model registration it is further known to perforate the paper material the bags are made of, with the intent to improve the air flow during the drying procedure. The perforations are made by pricking needles through the paper material whereby there is provided a large number of tiny openings in the paper surface which allows air flow through the wall of the bag.
Mounting the pelts to be dried out on the pelt boards, a stretching out of the pelt is performed with the intend to achieve a nicely pelt, the size of which after the end of the drying procedure is very crucial for the achievable sales price for the pelt. Thus to maintain the pelt in its stretched out position, there were and are still used 8-15 stables driven through the lower end of the pelt and into the wooden pelt board, whereby the pelt chiefly maintains the length to which it has been stretched out to, subsequent to the finish of the drying procedure. However, said stables leaves holes in the pelt, reducing its value. To prevent this, there is developed a method for non destructive tanning of pelts, as it appears from DK 174 865 B1, comprising a holding bag, which is drawn onto the pelt board with the pelt board inner bag and the pelt, so that the bag is pressed against the fur side of the pelt whereby there is achieved sufficient friction, to reduce the number of stables to 2 or none, whereby the pelt is not damaged significantly (few holes compared to earlier), alternatively, if minor size categories of the pelt is acceptable, that the pelt does not have holes at all.
However, the size category for a pelt used in fur production very crucial for the achievable prize on the pelt auction, for a fur farmer. Only a single size category can mean huge amounts in earnings for a fur farmer, therefore there has been made further developments in the technique concerning drying of pelts with the intent to achieve larger size categories for the dried pelts, as well as the fact that said pelts have holes remained from retaining means for fastening the pelt in stretched position on the pelt board during the drying procedure. The problem in using the known wooden pelt boards of a flattish conical rod/board in combination with a holding bag as disclosed in DK 174 865 B1 is, that the holding bag mainly provides friction for retaining the pelt in the areas around the short sides of the board, ie. the pressure force from the holding bag on the broad side of the pelt board is insignificant, whereby the pelt around the tail, and the back side of the pelt might creep during the drying procedure, therefore is said two stables used to fasten the pelt in these areas.